paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Shay Lavonne
Overview A young woman with a past of poverty and struggle who is trying to turn her life around and pursue a righteous career in the marines. Background Shay was one of the many children across the world that lost her parents early in one of the many conflicts between law and banditry and was forced into a life of struggle and hardship. She spent most of her time scavenging for scraps and doing anything she could to get by, facing horrible unfair conditions. She was very often beaten, attacked by wild animals and generally shunned by the better off populace who she often had to steal from. During this time she met another girl in a very similar situation to hers Braylinn Rischer, the two of them quickly developed a bond of friendship and saw in each other support that they sorely lacked. Together they looked after one another, sharing food and their findings, staying together for protection and companionship. In time their bond grew, they knew they could always count on each other, watching out for their friend be it in the form of sharing what little they could scavenge, or defending each other from the beatings of the enraged villages they stole from. Years passed this way, not getting much easier at all, as every day was a fight of its own, their misfortune and unfair way of life created much grief and anger and molded her personality, their only solace was the unbreakable friendship they had developed. Shay became extremely dedicated to the idea of justice and law, as a way to prevent more disasters like hers to happen, and more children to have to live in such situations. She blamed the criminal side of the world for generating conflict and eventually creating precisely these kinds of situations. A fateful day while she was out in the woods looking for roots and fruits to bring back after starving for days, her dear friend was driven into a very risky and bold move, to return to her village of origin to try and steal directly from inside. Later Shay found out that what protected the girl in her absence, from the fury of the people, was an imposing stranger they had never met who offered her words of wisdom. "Trouble follows where you lie your head, child. You are alone, though it seems you struggle to stay on two feet. There is a path for you, an open one. Destiny has chosen to offer you a second chance at life. Baron's Hollow -- be swift." As fate would have it, however, each of them interpreted this in a different way. Shay thought this as a sign that she should head to the island, where justice and righteousness were at a low, and there she would have the chance to not only turn her life around but also start following her a lifestyle of lawfulness and heroism. It was the perfect place to prove herself and get accepted into the marine forces. However, her friend had a similar but opposite interpretation, as a way to carve out her own justice and a place in the world for herself like Red-eyes might have. Now with years of experience, each of them spent all their time saving up, scouring the earth for everything of value and managed to save up enough for a two-person trip to the island. They both approached one another with the passage bought, eager to invite their friend over on their adventure and to bring them along in the new leaf they were turning, only to find out the reality of their opposed plans. This came across as a serious betrayal, as each now had their beliefs deeply ingrained and solidified. They argued for hours on end, reaching no conclusions or even a middle-ground. This forced the friends to finally part, breaking away from each other with the realization that the next time they met, it would have to be as enemies. Category:Characters